Medium Awareness
by SuperShaymin2
Summary: Pinkie Pie knows she's being watched; she knows about how 'The Wall' follows her around, makes her do things she's not sure she would actually do at times, and most of all, she worries about what will happen when it comes to an end. When the last season ends.


Pinkie Pie let out a sigh of relief and smiled a happy smile after The Wall left. The fact it had returned for a short bit to give her visions of the future made her joyful with the realization of something she had been worried about for a while now.

The world wasn't going to end

After the events with Tirek, she knew that it was the end of the run for this 'season', and that it was possible there wouldn't be another.

Having The Wall show up again meant that it was going to continue, giving everyone she knew and the world itself approximately another year of guaranteed existence.

Her anxiety levels having calmed, she happily trotted out of the sparkly, new castle that had grown from the box the Tree of Harmony had given them.

All the ponies in town around her waved and smiled, to which she responded with a wave and a smile back.

But despite the happiness she felt from seeing all her friends grins and joyfulness, she desperately wanted to get back to her loft at Sugarcube Corner.

So the pink pony picked up her pace, and trotted quickly home. Past the other towns ponies, past customers at the bakery she worked at, past Mr. and Mrs. Cake, and quickly into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Looking at Gummy, she sighed. "Sometimes it's hard being the only one who understands."

The young mare flopped onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling, continuing to speak to her pet alligator. He was such a good listener when she needed it.

"I mean, even Twilight doesn't see The Wall! And she's the smartiest-smart pony ever!" Her smile turned into a slight frown.

'Why can I feel it if nopony else can?' Her thoughts went to the question she constantly asked herself whenever she felt The Wall influencing her decisions.

Every so often, she'd get a feeling, a drive, a strange sort of need to do something, go somewhere, or say something, all while she felt like she was on stage in front of thousands of ponies.

And yet every decision she knew was influenced felt natural, as if it's something she'd do no matter what, even when she knew she wouldn't.

"Oh Gummy, the times The Wall isn't here are great, but sometimes when it is..." she shuddered at many memories, such as the time Fluttershy became 'assertive'. How could nopony notice through events like that that something wasn't right?

Why was everypony so blind, except for her?

Pinkie sighed again. "You know Gummy, none of this really bothers me...I mean, I still get to have fun with all my friends, and throw parties whenever I want, and The Wall even lets us go on adventures! But..."

Her small frown became a bigger, worried frown.

"What about when it ends...?"

She was painfully aware of the fact that she was being watched whenever The Wall was around. Sometimes she just felt she needed to set something up, but The Wall wouldn't even be there yet, and then when it was there, she would feel the eyes on her.

But what about when it ended?

It seemed like every time something big happened after many frequent adventures with The Wall, they'd be left alone for a while. Until she started getting short visions of the future where she felt were being watched. Having spent lots of time spreading the word for parties, she figured this was spreading the word for the eyes she felt on her.

After four times, she knew what all this meant. And it made her worry about when it ended.

Would life continue on as normal, just without The Wall?

Would her, her friends, and the whole world, just disappear?

What would become of her?

Pinkie put a hoof to her chin as she pondered all these things.

She thought back through all her experiences with The Wall; all the way back to her oldest memory.

Yes, her oldest memory was of when she was just a little filly, but the oldest memory she had of herself actually being conscious, was a bit before Twilight showed up for the Summer Sun Celebration.

She wouldn't say she wasn't grateful for being created into the world she was in, but knowing that she was just a lesser being, commonly under the influence of The Wall, was unnerving.

Relaxing, she smiled, at least content in knowing she had much longer before she had to face whatever the end held in store for her.


End file.
